callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Overkill
Overkill is a Tier 2 perk in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and is a Wildcard in Call of Duty: Black Ops II that allows the player to carry two primary weapons, instead of a primary weapon and secondary (sidearm, machine pistol, or launcher). When using Overkill, the first primary weapon determines movement speed and character appearance, as it always does. The second weapon chosen when the perk is active cannot utilize any camouflage, and has no effect on mobility or appearance, with the exception of the gun being visible on the player's back. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Overkill is unlocked at level 38 in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Perks that affect weapons will affect both primary weapons a player carries, as all perks apply to the player and not their weapons. A player using Overkill will use an M9 during Last Stand. Call of Duty: World at War It is unlocked at level 56 in Call of Duty: World at War and has the same effects as in Call of Duty 4. When in Second Chance a player will use a M1911 if they have Overkill equipped. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Overkill allows players to carry two primary weapons, as in previous Call of Duty games, though the second primary weapon is incapable of accepting attachments or camouflages, but Proficiencies can still be applied. Overkill Pro allows the use of an attachment and application of camouflage on the second primary. To unlock Overkill Pro, the player must earn 120 kills with their second primary weapon.http://twitter.com/#!/fourzerotwo/status/115316179698065408 This perk is featured in the Grenadier default class giving the player a G36C and PP90M1. It is unlocked at level 47, making it the last of the Tier 2 perks unlocked. This perk can be particularly useful for shotguns, as the secondary weapon can be used at long ranges where a shotgun would not excel due to its range limit. Likewise, a shotgun could be an ideal secondary weapon for another primary weapon (such as a sniper rifle) to be used at close-range combat where shotguns excel over other weapon types. The perk can also be seen as more ammunition, due to both weapons having the standard amount of ammo, or full with Scavenger. Scavenger Pro also makes both weapon's ammo count full at spawn. The player is unlikely to run out of both weapons' ammo even without Scavenger, so it is wiser to choose another Tier 1 perk, such as Sleight of Hand Pro to switch to the other weapon faster. For most weapons, when first switching to the player's secondary weapon, the weapon's switch time is slower, as the first draw animation is the same as picking up the weapon off the ground. It is advisable to switch to the secondary weapon when spawning, and then switch back to the primary weapon, so the player will not have to do the longer switch animation during a firefight, which can be a death sentence. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Overkill returns as a Wildcard in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, being identical to previous games. Trivia *If the player is in a private match and the rules are set to no perks, the secondary weapon of any class equipped with Overkill is replaced by an M9 in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, an M1911 in Call of Duty: World at War and a USP .45 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. *It is the only perk not compatible with the Specialist Strike Package, though it can be one of the player's three starting perks. *There are sound files for the acquisition of Overkill when using the Specialist Strike Package, but is never used because of its incompatibility. *When Overkill is first applied in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare or Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, the second primary will be an M4A1. *This is the first perk that affects the player's secondary, the second being One Man Army in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 References Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Perks Category:Call of Duty: World at War Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Wildcards